1. The Field
This invention is directed to the area of heating gasoline for an internal combustion engine above its ambient pressure boiling point and maintaining it in a liquid state under pressure. When the gasoline is so heated and delivered as a liquid to a commonly known carburetor, throttle body injector, port fuel injection system, or other fuel delivery system to an internal combustion engine, the superheated gasoline tends to vaporize instantly when introduced into the intake manifold of the engine, becoming a more finely divided particulate of gasoline molecules, which provide extra surface for combustion, resulting in more complete burning of gasoline. The more complete burning of fuel results in lower emissions and better fuel mileage.
2. Prior Art
Many devices exist for the purpose of heating gasoline or diesel fuel to attempt to achieve more efficient burning in an internal combustion engine. The following devices have been found to be heating devices:
______________________________________ U.S. Patents 3,699,938 Frazier 3,253,647 Deshaies 3,354,872 Gratzmuller 1,300,600 Giesler 1,318,068 Giesler 1,227,530 Davis 961,152 Morse 3,378,063 Mefferd 3,001,519 Dietrich, et al 1,384,512 Buchi 1,266,429 D'Orville 2,528,081 Rodnesky 916,003 Osborn, 990,741 Jacobs 2,390,979 Young 3,118,496 Vandenbosch 2,231,525 Breitling 4,083.340 Furr, et al Foreign Patents French April, 1939 Quellet 840,643 Great Britain Jan., 1925 Tartrais 212,902 Austria Nov., 1959 Rassbohrer 209,774 ______________________________________
The following patent deals with superheated fuel delivery to an internal combustion engine, wherein the fuel is heated above its ambient temperature boiling point and maintained in a liquid state under pressure:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,340; Apr. 11, 1978; C. H. Furr, et al